Dimension Wars
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: There's no hope, no hero, and no end to the war. But when the resistance pick up a girl and a certain package they've been looking for, the war might just turn in their favour. Now all they need is the hero... Only problem? He's in another dimension. Rated T for some slightly gory bits, may go up. Please review!


**Hello! So this is my second fic. I decided to load this when I was stuck stuck in Wales and eating McDonalds (how everyone wants to spend their Saturday evening), but couldn't because of technology...**

 **To anyone who has read my first fic Cracks I apologise for lack of updates! I've come to a bit of dead end for ideas... So instead I now have this and a Ben 10 Danny Phantom crossover in the works... And a possible Flash one as well. But for now hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did Danny Phantom would still be happening... Or at least would have had a better ending**

 **Apologies for any mistakes!**

She ran through a puddle, the splash echoing noisily in the quiet, abandoned train tunnel underneath the city. She winced as her footsteps echoed around her, leaping over an old rail line before coming to an old, run down platform. As she paused to catch her breath, heaving herself onto the 'Mind the Gap' message with some difficulty, she noticed the sign, a little bit worse for wear after almost a year of the war (if you could even call it that), bit still clearly visible despite the broken tiles.  
'Charing Cross'.

She sighed in relief. "Almost there now," she murmured to herself. She shrugged her overfull bag off her shoulders (thank God for D of E) and lay it down beside her, rummaging in the side pockets for her water and first aid kit. While clambering into the old tube system she'd caught her leg on an exposed bit of metal that unfortunately was rather sharp, and it had made a bit of a mess of her leg, as well as slowing her progress. It had also made her very worried because she knew exactly how fast the gh-

She suddenly felt the temperature plummet around her, and her breath came out in icy clouds. Terror washed over her and she leapt off the platform, grabbing her bag as she went and started to discreetly, but as quickly as she could (or dared with THEM chasing after her), move along the edge of the platform, edging towards the tunnel again in the opposite direction to which she'd come.

There was suddenly another terrifying sound apart from her panicked breathing that came rippling down the arches of the station: The sound of barking. Deep, growling barks that sent her heart plummeting. She'd almost forgotten that in the city the bloodhounds were so much bigger than those further up North, and so they could smell their prey, obviously now, from above ground, even if said prey (*cough* her *cough*) was travelling below ground.

Fortunately, she saw a small hole in the side of the platform, big enough for her to hide in until the dogs had passed. Although, she knew she was being overly optimistic; those dogs would find her unless a miracle came along. She hobbled along, the sound of barking growing drastically in volume. The barking was almost upon her and she could almost feel the cold breath of the dogs down her neck. She all but threw herself into the hole, pressing herself into the corners in an attempt to hide herself better. She tried to calm her beating heart as she heard the thudding footsteps of the dogs, followed by the shouting of their masters, although no footsteps echoed for them. Hard to have footsteps when you float along with ease. She crouched down, praying as she listened to the conversations above her, meer metres away.

"Any sign of the human?"

"No, sir. Or the package she stole."

"But the hounds definitely picked up her scent this way?"

"Yes sir. We think she probably injured herself jumping down that old sewage pipe that led into here." The girl hugged the backpack closer to her: she wasn't entirely sure what the package was, but since she now had half the ghosts (did she forget to mention that ghosts had taken over the world?) in London (the first city to fall) chasing after her. She'd been on the run since the old BBC television centre near Acton, and she was mentally and physically exhausted. But she'd heard of a resistance movement somewhere along this line, she'd heard the ghosts gossiping about it as she'd waited one evening to cross the city undetected in the sewers (which stank to high heaven. Even worse than when you wondered into a public toilet that was blocked and hadn't been cleaned out for a few days).

"Well, we need to find her, or else Pl-" He paused, her ears perking up. No. That was impossible! But then again... So where ghosts. It might be possible that he really was-

She was rudely interrupted by a green, salivating head growling in her face, red eyes ablaze and lighting the terror evident in her eyes.

"Niiiice doggy," she murmured, trying to edge around the ghost dog, ready to sprint towards the tunnel. It just edged closer, blocking off her exit route. She swallowed, reaching slowly behind her, feeling for something, anything that would distract it long enough fir her to escape.

She accidently knocked a metal pile and the ghost dog leapt at her, its teeth latching onto her leg, pulling her over, backpack and all, towards the ghosts. She screamed. Loud, long and hard. Well, wouldn't you if you were dragged for 20 feet, up a 5m gap and then thrown to a ghostly general?  
She writhed in pain, groaning as blood flowed our of the wound. The ghost in charge looked on expressionless. He glanced at his right hand man... Err ghost.

"Pick her up." The ghost complied, and the girl was suddenly face to face with a familiar face. She smiled grimly through the pain.

"Well, General Nokomis... This is a surprise," she said worriedly. He just smiled back at her.

"Prisoner AA00456... It's been a while. I never thought I'd find you here after I was promoted." She spat at him. "And still as defiant as ever I see." He wiped the spit off his face, then backhanded her. She cried out in pain as her dried lips split open, adding to the blood already leaking out of her body.

"Well... The day you left... Was the best day... Of my life," she gasped out. He just smiled coldly at her. He nodded at the ghost holding her, who dropped her in a crumpled heap on the ground where she lay gasping in pain, clutching her leg as pain washed over her.  
Through the haze of pain, she heard a question asked she never wanted to hear again.

"Shall we give it to her, sir?" The reply she always dreaded came.

"Yes..." There was a pause. "Double dose."

"But, sir, that could kill-"

"Double. Dose. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." She tried to crawl away, but a foot was placed heavily on her wounded leg. She shrieked again in pain, her cries echoing off the walls.  
Suddenly she felt a small prick before fire started burning through her veins. She gritted her teeth against the pain. They were NOT going to make her scream again.  
There was suddenly the sound of gun fire, but she was too absorbed in the pain. The last thing she knew was strong arms holding her as a voice whispered to her as everything faded to grey, then black.

"Don't worry, everything's going yo be alright. You're safe now."

She sincerely doubted that.

Jackson's POV

We hid in the tunnel, watching as the ghosts talked among themselves, surrounded by those bloody massive dogs they have now. Which to be honest were a real pain in the butt. I mean, there were no missions for a MONTH while they developed new armour. Everyone back at camp was severely pissed off at that.  
But anyway, while the ghosts were talking, I noticed one mutt stalking towards us, its teeth bared. It seemed to be focused on something else though. I pressed my earpiece.

"Sir?'

"Yes, Corporal?"

"One of the mutts is headed our way."

"I noticed, Corporal. We wait."

"Yes sir." I sighed and shrugged to myself. No point arguing. The dog suddenly stopped at an old access service hatch in the side of the platform, about 50 feet from the ghosts, who hadn't noticed. I was about to speak again when a scream ripped through the air. I think it was safe to say that we were all shocked when the mutt dragged something out from the hole and onto the platform.

I used my helmet to focus on the figure, realising that it was a girl! She didn't look too old, or too happy about being dragged out. Actually, she looked terrified. I was about to run out and start killing... Theoretically killing those bastards when I sharp order over the comms stopped me.

"No, Corporal! We wait, and we see if they have the package. If the girl comes to any more harm, then we move. Go it?" I nodded silently, before crouching back in the shadows again. Bastard.

The girl was lifted up, blood trickling down a wound in her leg and puddling in the floor, eerily reflecting the dim lighting of the abandoned tube station. The lead ghost's voice was muffled by it's echo, but it didn't sound anything like the Intel they'd been hoping for, but the girl definitely had spunk. Not many people I knew had the guts to spit in the face of what I assumed was a high ranking ghostly officer, but this was the wrong thing to do apparently. The girl was dropped to the floor, a syringe of glowing black liquid held in the air for a second before plunging towards the girl and her exposed arm.

"Shit!," the Commander shouted, leaping from the shadows. The rest of us looked at him in shock.

"What the fuck?!," my friend Ian asked, as the Commander waved his arm to follow, gun blazing. We leapt over the rubble where we were hiding in the mouth of the tunnel and charged behind our probably crazy idiotic leader.

"Jackson! Get the girl!," he yelled, firing at a mutt that burst into green light in mid air, flakes of neon light floating around us like blossom. It was anything but, and that was because if one green fleck touched you? Slight burn. You get covered? Dead in half an hour.

"Yes sir!," I yelled, leaping on the platform and heading toward the girl. The rest of my team mopped up the remaining ghosts as I gently picked up the girl. She was covered in dirt and grime, blood flowing freely from two wounds on her leg. Her backpack was a few metres away. I jogged over picking it up, but holy COW it was heavy! I pulled it onto my back, before jogging back over to the girl, picking her up bridal style and walked quickly back over to the rest of my team. I could hear them discussing the results of the skirmish over the radio.

"Did we lose anyone?"

"No sir. All here."

"What about the ghosts?" A new voice spoke.

"We got all of them but the leader and a few other high rankers."

"Recognition pick up any?" We have this recognition system programmed into our helmets so that, if we have enough intel in our databanks or we've met that specific ghost before, we can recognise them and/or flag them.

"No sir. This guys a new one." I reached the team. There were a couple of hi-fives going around. And fist bumps. In a war this big, even a small skirmish win was a victory.

"Well, shit." The Commander turned to me. "Jackson, how's the girl?" I gave her the once over. She was staring to shake in my arms and she was wriggling and moaning. That would have been funny if she hadn't been frothing at the mouth, her eyelids glowing a bright toxic green.

"I have no idea what's happening sir, but she seems to be deteriorating fast!"

"Put her on the ground! Give her some air and someone get me my god damn forsaken first aid kit out!" There was a flurry of activity as a space was cleared, the twitching girl laid down and a first aid kit laid open on the floor. The Commander brought out a needle if bright green liquid and thrust it into the girls heart. We all cried out in alarm.

"What the hell?!," Ian yelled, but he was ignored. As he pressed the plunger down, her back arched before thumping down to the ground, breathing shallowly but still alive. The Commander sighed, rising to his feet.

"I hope to God that that was enough to stabilise her."

"Sir..." I began hesitantly, bending down to pick up the girl again. Her skin was cool and clammy. "What was that?" He looked at me and the rest of the team, before turning back to the tunnel and the base.

"I'll explain later in the debrief. Speak to no-one else of what you saw here today. Understood?" There were some mumblings of assent, and a muttered "Asshole" from yours truely. "I said UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES, SIR!," we all yelled.

"Then lets move out as quickly as possible. This girl needs medical attention and fast. Lets go, people!" We jogged out to the tunnel, heading towards the base, the girl cradled in my arms. Her breathing was coming to quick for my liking, and her eyes were screwed up in pain. I wondered who she was, where she came from...

And what the hell she was doing with the package that we had come for in her bag.

 **Danny: And where was I?**

 **Me: Dude, you're not in it yet**

 **Danny: But I will be won't I?**

 **Me: *face palms* Yes, but for now... Live with it  
**

 **Danny: But technically, I can only half live with it.. Get it?!**

 **Me: *holds up ecto-gun* Danny?**

 **Danny: Yes?**

 **Me: *grins evilly* Run.**

 ***Danny runs away being chased***

 **Danny: I can't run very fast!**

 **Me: Listen to Sam!**

 **A/N: Updates might be a bit scarce as exams begin next week :( But until next time! Please review! :)**


End file.
